


Human Possibilities

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, actually there are two Sandies in this, and just one is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Sneaking in a writing prompt, feel free to ignore if not up for it: Human Sandy meets his Dream self. Tea party happens?"24 March 2014WOO this is late.Set sometime in 1969. It’s easier for humans to change than spirits.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 6
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Human Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/24/2014.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception, and should be considered optionally canonical with the main fic. I mean, it was just a dream, right?

It’s not a nightmare. Good. It’s not a dream with Kozzy in it. Still good, Sandy has to admit to himself. That’ll make it easier to wake up. But he still knows he’s dreaming, as a golden glow suffuses the room, and when Sandy turns he sees a short, luminous figure standing on the tiny balcony outside, knocking at the window. The thing to do seems to be to let him in, and so he does.

The little man floats up into the air and peers into his eyes, lightly pulls on his hair, pats his cheeks with hands soft like very fine sand, presses an ear to his heart, and hugs him tightly, before backing up and smiling delightedly.

When he does, Sandy tries to smile back. He’s seen other beings of light before, but none this friendly—or corporeal. But he doesn’t feel like he’s mirroring the little man’s expression properly, because his changes to one of worry. It’s strange to watch, and Sandy realizes after a second or two that it’s because this being looks a lot like him—if he wasn’t human.

“Sorry,” he says, and as if it makes perfect sense to mention this, “I lost my Kozzy not too long ago.”

The being’s eyes widen before he nods in sympathy and takes one of Sandy’s hands in both of his. He pulls him to the small table and bounces off to one of the cabinets, from which he unerringly pulls a bottle of whiskey. He finds cups just as easily, and Sandy supposes this would be odd if it wasn’t a dream, and when the being pours them both drinks and nods at him encouragingly, Sandy finds himself pouring out the whole wonderful, sorry story with ease.

When he’s done, the being takes both his hands in his own, wobblingly floats up so he can stand on the table, and walks over so he can bend down and press a kiss to his forehead. Sandy yawns immediately, and the little man pulls him toward his bed. He tucks him in, leaving him with a solemn squeeze of the hand and a small smile.

And Sandy dreams. He dreams a universe not as perfect as it needed to be; he dreams a pilot; he dreams a general. He dreams magic, and wishes, and darkness, darkness everywhere. He dreams death; he dreams an unexpected afterlife.

For the first time in a long time, he wakes refreshed, even hopeful. Though the memory of his dream slips away at once, the feeling remains. A feeling of being glad to be human—to have a brief life, but a life filled with infinite possibilities, with the chance to change. He’s human. Somewhere out there, so is Kozzy. So is what separates them. It can’t last forever. It can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #maybe this is late because I gave myself feels over it
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: ohhhh precious babies. I love how Sandman pokes and prods Sandy at first, like “Oh, wow, a human version of me! Neat!” So cute and sweet!
> 
> ksclaw said: *wiiiibles* this one was mine, sent it through anon because it was on phone. But awwww.
> 
> marypsue said: Oh no oh no babies why
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: i have never felt an urge so great to throw a blanket over them both and gently cradle them away from all the hurts in the world :’(
> 
> halibaal said: *criiiiieeeeesss*


End file.
